


Song of A Bird

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a younger sister, F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, No Smut, Songbird - Freeform, but there is mentions of previous smut, final chapter feels, she's actually not his sister, they just call each other sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Free as a bird: A saying that was used to symbolise complete freedom from rules and laws of society.Not anymore. Now it is the few words that can cause mass havoc around the world. The few words that if anyone else mutters will destroy everything that I am and everyone around me.They always called me Songbird when Hydra had control. A bird with a feisty song, they would say. Now it's not so feisty. There is too much pain for this song to play.





	1. Prologue

“Why should I? I’m free as a bird,” I laugh maniacally, teetering on the edge of a 40 story building.  
“Ma’am. You are a very powerful criminal who could be a better person. You could help people,” The man claims, laying down his shield.  
“And why should I, oh Captain, my Captain. People have never helped me,” I exclaim falling off the edge of the building.  
”AHH!” I sit bolt upright and look around my room.  
“No one. It was a dream,” I tell myself over and over again as I rock myself back and forth. Deciding that I wasn’t getting anywhere, I abandoned the warmth of my bed (something I’m still trying to get used to) before heading to the small kitchen. The peeling yellow wallpaper making me more on edge than that repetitive dream alone. I reached for a glass as a memory of something flicked past my eyes.  
“Fucking Hydra. I wish I could kill them all,” I seethed making the glass I had grabbed smash in my hand. I’ve had the same dream every night ever since I escaped Hydra, every night the man called Captain America would try and convince me that a monster can be a hero.  
“A monster can never be a hero,” I whisper to myself as tears begin to fall from my eyes.  
“Fuck it,” I turn foot, leaving the kitchen and head back to my room. I quickly change into a pair of thigh high white boots with my purple singlet and a plain pair of black shorts, tucking them into my boots. I then grab a hoodie and toss it on over the singlet, exiting the room and my apartment. The cold New York streets a reminder of being an experiment and a reminder that anyone I had known over a decade ago would think me dead.  
I watched people on the streets walking together holding hands, laughing at others jokes or staring at me as they walked past. I pulled my hood over my head to hide my purple and black hair, hoping it would create a shadow to hide my deep violet eyes.  
People changed from staring to avoiding me as I walked past them or they walked past me. I ignored them and kept walking as snow began to fall onto the pavement and people began to look at it in wonder.  
“Idiots,” I mumbled under my breath until I came up to time square. In the middle of time square was none other than Tony Stark partying with anyone who came close enough. I shook my head and turned down the next street only to bump into a woman.  
“Sorry. I hadn’t seen you there,” She apologised. I looked up to her and recognised her as Natasha Romanov. The Black Widow.  
“Yeah. No one does so don’t worry about it,” I seethed before getting myself off the ground and pushing past her, heading away from my safe haven. Maybe I should just go back home and face my music.  
I couldn’t care less about all of these people. They don’t know what I’ve been through. I don’t know love and I never will. No one could love a monster.


	2. Chapter 1

I threw the hood off of my head and stormed to the kitchen. It was the most stable part of my shit apartment and with my unstable emotions, the best place for me to be. I turned back around groaning and stormed back over to my door, pulling it open and glaring at Mr Robinson the apartment owner.  
“What are you doing out so late?” He growled.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. Didn’t realise that you were my baby sitter,” I sassed before slamming the door in his face knowing that I’d be getting evicted tomorrow for it. I don’t care. The dude’s an asshole. My anger began boiling up and I could see the purple mist like energy forming around my hands as I growled deep in my throat.  
“Open this door now!” His voice was muffled and I couldn’t help my anger anymore.  
“NO! FUCK YOU!” I yelled out to him through the wooden door. I watched the cracks begin forming in the walls and floor. Dust falling from the gaps in the roof as the building shook.  
“Get the hell out of my apartment building and don’t come back! If you don’t I’ll call the cops and have them drag you out!” He yelled back.  
“Go to hell,” I seethed and the building began to collapse around me. I could hear screams and pleas for help in the apartments all through the building, so I used them to fuel my rage. The building continued to fall apart until it was rubble on the ground with bodies sown into the mayhem and chaos below me.  
On the street bystanders looked up at me with fear in their eyes. This is what I am. Destruction and I don’t give a shit. I landed on the pile of cement and steel looking at the crowd on the streets. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips as I inwardly laughed.  
“If you enjoy your life, run. I get very bored,” The crowd quickly scampered away screaming and crying out. I laughed as I pushed off of the ground, flying over to my next hiding spot as the Avengers began to arrive at the scene. I laughed to myself before landing in an alley way and walking back out onto the streets with my hood back up over my head. People were crowding around an electronics store so I joined the group to see my old apartment building showing on every device in the window.  
“This apartment building collapsed just minutes ago killing everyone inside. Witnesses say that the only survivor had purple wings and a glowing appearance. She apparently landed on the pile of debris behind me now and threatened onlookers. No one saw which way the mysterious woman went but the public is warned that if you see her to stay well away. No one knows how she gets her powers or who she’ll use them on next.” A woman stated to her audience. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips but a sense of guilt beginning to flow through my veins.  
“I’ve killed people. I killed children,” I mumbled to myself walking away from the window. As it began to snow, I began to run, ignoring the sounds around me. Ignoring the cold. Ignoring my lungs as the screamed for oxygen.  
As I neared the edge of New York City, the sun had begun rising and my body begged for food and a break from running. I slowed my run into a jog and slowly down into a walk as I noticed a small café that would open in the hour across from a thrift shop. Putting $15 aside for food, I walked over to the thrift shop thankful to find it open.  
“Morning hon,” I nodded to the Texan woman but said nothing as I searched the racks of discarded clothes. Searching for something else to wear. What? I don’t know. I checked the clock above the woman to see that I still had 20 minutes until the café opened so I hunted through the clothes again but this time with some success.  
“Hon. Go try them on,” the woman was nodding to me as I pulled out a pair of skin tight leather pants, a purple tank top and a tight fitting leather jacket. Checking the cost and admitting to myself that it would be worth it, I walked over to the change room and climbed out of my sweat soaked clothes and pulled on the leather.  
“Damn honey. Half price because that looks damn good on you and I hate my boss,” The lady noted. I grabbed my boots and pulled them over the leather pants before paying for the clothes, taking my sweaty clothes with me in a bag that I bought for 10 cents. I threw the jacket over my shoulder as I walked out into the morning sun to find the neon signs on the café running.  
“What can I get for ya?” I walked into the café and was swarmed with heat and the smell of week old grease. I looked at the large menus above the woman’s head trying to decide.  
“I’ll have a full English breakfast with extra sausage and extra bacon and a black coffee please,” I requested grabbing out the $18.50 to pay for the meal, suddenly very thankful for the half price clothing. The lady motioned for me to take a seat with in the empty diner before going into the kitchen.  
I searched for the perfect spot to sit in but looked out of the window after movement caught my eye. Damn, I thought I was going to enjoy my day today.  
“I hate not getting to eat,” I groaned to myself running out the door and sprinting for the nearby park woodland.  
“Why do they always run?” I heard a voice ask before the sound of… rockets?  
“Ah,” I fell onto my left side as something went through my lower leg. I spun onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my uninjured leg and left hand. I smirked wickedly at the the people before me before pushing off of the ground humming lightly and flying away from the group as fast as I could and right through the trees.  
I landed on a building not far away laughing to myself as I continued to watch them. I walked along the edge of the roof top and was hit by an ironic sense of déjà vu. I laughed a bit more to myself before a thud could be heard and I snapped around to see the one and only Captain America.  
“Oh sick irony. I have missed thee,” I joked to myself confusing the poor man out of time.  
“I don’t understand,”  
“Do not fret. It’s a thing for me to know and you… never to find out,” I stated mockingly, pretending to slip from the edge of the building making him shoot forwards to begin with.  
“You should get down from there so you don’t hurt yourself,” He stated stepping forwards, shield at his side.  
“Why should I? I’m free as a bird,” I laugh maniacally, teetering on the edge of the 40 story building.  
“Ma’am. You’re a very powerful criminal who could be a better person. You could help people,” the sturdy looking man claims, laying down his shield.  
“And why should I, oh Captain, my Captain. People have never helped me,” I exclaimed finally falling off the edge of the building.


	3. Chapter 2

I don’t know how dumb people are but if Captain America is supposed to be smart, I hold little hope for the rest of the world. I cleaned the gun wound, which I was so grateful was just a minor flesh wound, as I watched from a distance able to hear what the Avengers were saying as they walked on the roof of the building I had just been on.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Exactly that. She fell off of the building. When I ran over expecting to see her on the ground or holding the side of the building, she was gone.” I laughed at the shock and confusion in Cap’s tone at Stark and Cap fighting like an old married couple for a further hour before my stomach told me I was hungry. I smiled shallowly before wrapping the bandage around my exposed leg before redressing.  
“Stupid jacket,” I growled as the wind flicked the corners of the jacket. I pulled it off and hummed a small tune before falling off the side of the building while trying to keep hold of my jacket. I glanced over my shoulder still humming as the sound solidified into purple wings.  
“They always seem to change pattern, I wonder if it’s the pitch of the sound.” I thought to myself as I looked back to the streets below just in time to dodge a building. I laughed to myself feeling the wind whipping my hair around. I decided to see if that nice dinner lady would give me my food still after having run off so suddenly. I flew closer to the ground before I stopped humming, the wings disappearing and I fell to the ground.  
“I can never get the landing,” I grumbled walking with a slight limp over to the diner. As I walked in the woman looked up and smiled.  
“There you are hon. I’ll go make yer food now,” The woman walked into the back while I sat in the seat I had been in before watching the door intently. There was no one on the street outside and for that I was grateful. I eased up a bit on my paranoia and waited patiently for my food.  
“Here ya are hon,” I nearly fell off of my chair as I turned to the woman making her laugh. She placed the pate in front of me before going back to the counter. I watched her slightly until I saw a man standing at the counter.  
“Do you want the usual?” She questioned him and he simply nodded. The way he stood reminded me of someone but I couldn’t put my finger on who or why. He payed for his meal and turned towards me, eyes going wide when he saw me. He rushed over and slid in on the other side.  
“Do you remember me?” His voice was rough but joyful. I know him.  
“I know your face. You remind me of someone but I can’t remember whom,” I answered honestly inspecting every bit of his face. Shoulder length dark brown hair. Strong build.  
“Here you go love,” The woman put a plate with the same food as I have in front of him and poured us both a cup of coffee before leaving.  
“This may help,” He said unzipping his jacket. To begin with I thought he was going to remove all his clothes but he slid the jacket just down his left arm revealing metal.  
“Winter Soldier. You’re the Winter Soldier,” I was shocked to see him looking normal… well as normal as a Hydra experiment who had their mind wiped can be.  
“I go by Bucky. When did you get out of Hydra?” He asked eating a sausage from his plate.  
“A month ago. Just under maybe,” I answered eating a piece of bacon with my fingers.  
“Was it you? The building,” I nodded at Bucky’s question before eating a hash brown.  
“Hey, don’t worry. It’s hard to control. I remember that,” Bucky put his metal hand on mine and I felt slightly thankful.  
“Do those… you know,” Bucky began to question but just passed it off.  
“Yes. They still affect me. But I remember you helped me through it initally. You were like my big brother,” I replied watching as he rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of my hand.  
“Come on then little sis. Let’s get you somewhere safe,” Bucky stood up, grabbing my plate as well as his own and walking over to the counter.  
“What’s wrong with the food hon?” The waitress seemed shocked.  
“Can you put this in containers.” Bucky almost ordered rather than asked. The woman shot into the back with the food as I walked over to him.  
“Do you remember your name?” Bucky asked quietly.  
“No. I remember what Hydra called me though,” I answered. The woman walked back out and handed Bucky the containers. He took them and we turned and exited the diner.  
“Your name is Willow. That’s what you told me the day Hydra brought you in. Willow Jones, the young girl who never listened to anyone but herself and me,” Bucky said smiling as he looked at me. I smiled up to him and felt happy to see Bucky again. That and also he was helping me.  
“I remember that too,” I laughed a little remembering Hydra agents about ready to kill me when I kept refusing to do my orders.  
“Now. Before we go any further I need to tell you that you won’t like where we are going. I swear it’s not Hydra,” Bucky stated blurting the last bit out.  
“Where?” I asked fear beginning to run through my veins.  
“The only place safe from Hydra is with the Avengers,” Bucky noted with his hands holding my shoulders. I went to run but he gripped me tighter.  
“Please. Please listen to me. I will not let them hurt you and I will not leave your side. There is a man there who helped me and will help you I swear it,” Bucky pleaded. Swallowing heavily, I nodded. If Bucky trusts this man, then I will try to trust him too.  
“Okay. But please, don’t let them hurt me. Please brother,” I begged. As Bucky wrapped his arms around me I could almost remember listening to him scream as he took punishment for something I did. I could remember him holding me close to keep me warm after I came back from experimentation. I could remember his face the day I came back from experimentation with a gag in my mouth and chains all over my body after their experimenting was successful. After they finally created me. The monster of destruction.  
“I will do what I can to never let anyone ever hurt you again, Willow. I promise you that,” I leaned into Bucky as he rubbed circles on my back trying to comfort me and it helped, until he let me go.  
“We need to get you back. The sooner the better okay?” I nodded hesitantly and followed after Bucky, throwing my jacket back on and hiding my face with my hair.


	4. Chapter 3

“Do you want to just hang around for a while until you calm down?” Bucky asked as I began fidgeting with his left hand as the Avengers complex came closer and closer.  
“Yes. I just need some time,” Bucky nodded and let go of my arm. I could see the knowing smile on his face as this is what I had done every time I needed to calm down. I closed my eyes and just listened. I could hear the chirping of birds, car horns and screeching tires. Distant sirens, beating hearts and heavy breathing. All of the worlds sounds so individual but muffled into one identifiable sound. The sound of human life.  
“You calm down so much quicker like that. I think someone needs to find a way of getting Stark to calm down that quickly,” I opened my eyes with a smile tugging on my lips as Bucky mocked deep thought.  
“I think I’m good now,” I said nervously as Bucky stepped forwards. He offered me his arm as he got closer, I took a deep breath and accepted it as we continued to walk closer to the large complex. There was a guard at the gate who looked at me sceptically but looked at Bucky with slight fear so dismissed me and let us continue onto the grounds.  
“Tell Steve to be at the door waiting with no one else,” Bucky ordered the guard who basically squealed in fright when he spoke.  
“As in Captain America?” Bucky nodded in response looking at me questioningly.  
“I may have scared the dude by falling off a building,” I answered as a large metal door began to open in front of us. I watched in awe and fear as the door creaked and groaned but opened seamlessly smoothly.  
“What’s wrong Buck? Guard said you ha…” I had an instant feeling of fear and tried hiding behind Bucky but he wouldn’t let go of my arm for me to hide.  
“How did you manage to get her to come here with you?” Steve asked incredulously as the doors shut behind Bucky and I with a loud clang before Bucky let my arm go.  
“I knew her when I was in Hydra. You helped me man. Can you help her?” I had never heard Bucky so friendly towards anyone else other than me. I saw Steve nod with some hesitance but he quickly began walking down one of the numerous halls with Bucky following after him. I stood right where I was not wanting to move. Fear the only thing that I could think of right now.  
“It’s okay,” Bucky encouraged making Steve turn around. I jogged over behind Bucky and followed him into a room. It was pretty neutral and kind of reminded me of something that you’d find during the second world war.  
“If I help you, then you listen. You do as your told and don’t go anywhere without Bucky or I knowing,” Steve ordered looking at me sternly.  
“I’ll tell Bucky. I trust him a hell of a lot more than I do you,” I snapped in retaliation. Something didn’t seem right about this place but I trust Bucky. I hope I can trust Bucky.  
“This isn’t going to work unless you trust me,” Steve sighed. I just shook my head not really caring but as I went to open my mouth a siren went off throughout the room, the noise deafening sending me to my knees.  
“MAKE IT STOP!!” I clasped my hands over my ears screaming at the top of my lungs. The sound got louder and I could feel tears welling in my eyes.  
“STOP!” I screamed as loud as I could, the room shaking with dust beginning to feel from the roof.  
“Turn it off! Quickly!” Bucky was by my side trying to soothe me as Steve stood there stunned.  
“STEVE TURN IT OFF!” Bucky yelled at him making Steve snap out of his shock.  
“Get away from her Tinman,” I could feel myself sobbing, unable to hear my own thoughts as the siren continued to blare. I want it to stop. Hydra did this to me. Oh how I wish I could die, this hurts so much.  
“You need to turn that siren off or we’re all going to be buried alive,” Bucky’s growl reverberated through my body at the same tone as the siren aiding the pain in my head.  
“I SAID STOP!!” I pushed my hands out to the side, sending Bucky flying into the wall but he quickly got up. The siren stopped immediately after but the walls began to crumble around us.  
“What’s going on?” Steve looked shocked again and unsure as the roof began to fall.  
“Get out quick,” Bucky ran to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me with him out of the room. We were following after a man in armour, that I recognised as the man who injured me this morning, and Steve hot on our heels. Just as we exited the room there was a group of people looking on horrified but I just collapsed to my knees. The pain in my head throbbing in annoyance as the armoured man pointed his arm at my head.  
“I dare you to try. I’ve tried. Lots of times. Only problem, you can’t kill sound,” I growled at him. I could hear each atom colliding with each other all around me. I could see the sound of people talking, knowing that my eyes would be glowing with all of the audio input around me.  
“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” A loud bang followed the man’s words but nothing more than a sound occurred. He looked to his arm and I guessed out of confusion while Bucky rubbed circles on my back. A loud bang came from the room behind me and I guessed that it had finished collapsing in on itself.  
“What happened?” the man questioned looking between me and Bucky.  
“She was known in Hydra as the Songbird and she is my little sister,” Bucky stood up and looked at the man almost sizing him up.  
“Stop it. Both of you,” Steve pushed the armoured man’s arm down and put a hand on Bucky’s chest.  
“Fight later. Right now we have to be a little more concerned about her,” Steve stated pointing towards me. Bucky nodded in annoyance before he turned around, crouching down to me giving me a knowing look. I nodded my head and he helped me stand up before sliding his arms behind my legs and picked me up off of the ground. He began walking further down the hall but I don’t know how far as exhaustion pulled me into unconsciousness. The only thing that I knew was going on while I was out, was a fight. I could hear every word and I just knew that when I finally woke up, I was going to hear a lot of it aimed to my face.


	5. Chapter 4

“My head hurts,” I complained when I felt a cold metal hand lay against my forehead. I could hear Bucky laugh quietly and risked cracking an eye open to see him shaking his head at me slightly.  
“Mornin’ Doll. Do you want to get changed before or after breakfast?” I faked deep thought at Bucky’s question humming slightly.  
“I think I may just have to say before dinner,” I said smiling. Bucky rolled his eyes before pointing to the end of the bed.  
“It’s a SHEILD suit that should fit you if you want to change into it. Bathroom is through there,” Bucky noted pointing to a black door across from him. I nodded in thanks as he left the room. Sitting up, I looked around the room and saw his sniper rifle on the set of drawers and realised he had let me sleep in his bed.  
“I wonder where he slept?” I questioned myself but rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Moving along the marble like floor to the bathroom as though I were a worm, only stopping to grab the clothes that Bucky had pointed to.  
I placed the clothes on the bathroom bench, ignoring the fact that this bathroom is bigger than the apartment I had been staying in was, before stripping off and placing my boots next to the bench so I could put them on.  
“How does this work?” I questioned the air as I looked at a shower head with no taps or anything to turn them on.  
“That would be my job,”  
“FUCK!” I jumped ten feet in the air as the voice called through the bathroom.  
“Apologies miss. My name is Jarvis. I am the AI that runs the building,” The voice explained. I nodded slightly, unsure if I should trust the bodiless voice.  
“Well, um. Can you please turn on the water?” I question feeling kind of stupid. The water began flooding out of the shower head and was relieved to find that it was already nice and warm.  
“Thank you Jarvis,” I called out.  
“You are most welcome,” the voice replied. That was the last time I heard the voice until I exited Bucky’s room completely dressed but having no idea where to go.  
“Did you need some assistance miss?” Jarvis questioned.  
“You can call me Willow, Jarvis. Can you please help me to get to where ever Bucky is?” I asked looking towards the roof.  
“Of course, Willow. Turn left and walk to the end of the hall,” I did as Jarvis told me and found myself walking past all sorts of rooms. Bedrooms, labs, training rooms.  
“Wait, was that an explosion?” I cried moving back to the training room to see a massive explosion.  
“Yes. Clinton is practicing with his explosive arrows,” Jarvis announced. I nodded a little concerned but continued to walk down the hall.  
“Now where J?” I asked the AI.  
“Turn right. Third room on the left,”  
“Thanks Jarvis,” I followed Jarvis’s instructions and came upon a room that seemed to be a meeting room with a few people inside.  
“Great. Now Sonic is here,” I looked at Tony Stark confused. But passed it off as I walked over to Bucky.  
“Leave her alone, Stark. Bucky was explaining some of your history,” Steve said from his seat next to Bucky.  
“What I can’t answer though is how you ended up in Hydra,” Bucky added.  
“You want to know how I ended up in Hydra?” I asked looking between the two who both nodded. I looked around to see a man I didn’t recognise and a woman.  
“This is Bruce Banner and Wanda Maximoff,” Bucky answered my unasked question. “The only one I wouldn’t trust is Tony,”  
“And why’s that Tinman? Scared I’m going to steal your little girlfriend?” With Tony’s last word, I solidified his voice and threw it into his face.  
“I’m not his girlfriend.” “She’s not my girlfriend.” Bucky and I said at the same time as Tony held his bleeding nose and leaving the room.  
“How did you end up in Hydra?” Wanda’s voice had a Sokovian accent and it suited her.  
“I was given to Hydra. My parents weren’t happy with an agreement that was made without their consent so gave me to Hydra instead,” I answered taking a seat beside Bucky and Bruce but moving the chair closer to Bucky.  
“They experimented on you. Do you have the same sort of thing that Bucky does?” Bruce questioned pushing his glasses up his face. I turned to look at Bucky confused.  
“The words,”  
“Mine isn’t random words like all the others who underwent experimentation. Mine is a saying. If anyone other than myself says it, my powers can… can destroy everything. They could destroy a continent,” I answered having to swallow heavily.  
“May I ask what it is?” Steve questioned.  
“I said it to you on the building. Free as a bird,” I answered looking at my hands.  
“What did I miss?” Tony asked angrily walking back into the room.  
“We’ll explain in a moment. Jarvis, can you please tell everyone to come in here please,” Bruce asked.  
“Of course sir,”  
“I like him. He’s nice,” I noted quietly to Bucky bringing a smile to his face when he realised I was talking about the AI. Slowly people began to trickle into the room and almost all of them just glared at me or stayed as far away from me as they could. Steve, Bruce and Wanda didn’t seem fazed when they were in here with me before but there was also a man with a bow and arrows who didn’t seem fazed either.  
“So as you all know Willow was a Hydra experiment that escaped. She trusts Bucky more than anyone else including herself so don’t have a go at her,” Steve began giving a pointed glare to Tony.  
“As with Bucky having the ten words that bring out the Winter Soldier, Willow has a saying. So no one say the saying…” Bruce added before motioning to me. I looked to Bucky unsure and he just nodded in encouragement.  
“Free as a bird,” I answered swallowing heavily.  
“Because it could do a lot of irreparable damage,” Bruce finished.  
“Wait, where is point brake?” Tony questioned looking around the room.  
“Who?” I asked Bucky quietly.  
“Thor. He’s a God apparently,” Bucky answered but the name rang alarm bells in my head. I moved out of the chair quickly and headed out of the room as fast as I could. Still able to hear the conversation as I walked the way I had come earlier.  
“What happened?”  
“She asked who Point Break was. I told her it was Thor and that happened,” Bucky answered.  
“Maybe she has a crush on the God of Thunder,”  
“Be warned, Stark, she can still hear you. Her hearing is beyond advanced, meaning that she will be able to hear anyone in this facility,” Steve answered. I guess Bucky told him that too.  
“Miss Willow. If you are hoping to avoid Thor, you may want to turn around as he is coming down the hall you will need to walk down to get back to James’s room,”  
“Who the hell is James?” I asked ignoring the rest of the comment from Jarvis.  
“That would be Bucky’s full name,” Jarvis answered just before a hard object walked into me, knocking me to the floor.  
“I apologise for my clumsiness. Lady Willow?” A blonde and very buff male stood I front of me and I knew I was done for.


	6. Chapter 5

“Lady Willow! I am so glad to see you again! We believed you dead!” I could hear the sudden movement from behind me and just knew everyone was moving to find out more about Thor’s yelling.  
“Well, I wish it had stayed that way,” I answered trying to get passed but he lifted me off the floor and into a bone crushing hug.  
“You must not wish for your death. I cannot wait to see…”  
“NO!” I screamed out cutting off Thor’s words as he fell to the ground unconscious and dropping me on his way down. I quickly scampered up and ran as fast as I could with footsteps following after me.  
“Willow!” I was pushed against the wall just short of Bucky’s door by Bucky with Steve right behind him. Damn super soldiers.  
“What was that all about?” Steve inquired almost glaring at me.  
“Things that I don’t want to talk about. Ever. My past, the one that very few people know about is to stay a secret. Forever,” I stated firmly trying to move, only to have Bucky push me against the wall again.  
“Willow, you need to tell someone. At the very least me so that someone knows and can help if something goes wrong,” Bucky pleaded. His eyes boring into mine.  
“Thor knows. And not by my choice,” I pointed out. Bucky seemed slightly shocked and loosened his grip then completely let me go.  
“Are you Asgardian?” Bucky asked slightly worried.  
“Hel no. I am not and don’t want to be an Asgardian. Under any term,” I looked away from Bucky laughing humourlessly before turning back to face him.  
“What happened that caused Thor to know me, is how I ended up in Hydra. There. You know part of it,” I pushed past Bucky and didn’t bother going back into his room. I just walked through the complex in a mini adventure.  
“Willow Jones. Known by a god. Who are you?” I spun around and saw the man with the arrows again.  
“I never got your name,” I pointed out.  
“Clint. But who are you?”  
“Wil…”  
“I know your name. I mean more than that,” I shrugged kind of unsure about who I was myself. I watched him put his bow down against the bench next to him before he walked closer.  
“Parents?” He asked about a metre from me.  
“Hopefully dead,”  
“Siblings?”  
“Only child,”  
“Love life?”  
“Complicated,”  
“Home?”  
“Last one was when I was 5 years old in Western Australia. Then I was given to Hydra,”  
“Wait. Why is your love life complicated?” Clint asked, my answer apparently having only just sunk in.  
“If I tell you, you tell no one. I don’t like people knowing my history,” I responded.  
“Not here then. I know a place,” Clint said before grabbing his bow and walking back over to me.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Let’s find out,” I answered following Clint through halls upon halls. Eventually we reached a cooler part of the complex where there was a single door.  
“Ladies first,” Clint stated bowing as he opened the door to reveal a balcony of sorts looking over the forest.  
“Wow,” I reached out and touched the glass surrounding the ‘balcony’.  
“It’s pretty cool. You’re the only other person to have been out here,” Clint noted leaning on the rail and looking out. “Jarvis. Turn off all video and audio for this area. No one hears or sees anything,”  
“Of course Clinton,” Clint then looked at me expectantly.  
“Well, where to start.”  
***  
“So hold on. You’re saying that…” Clint began.  
“Yes,” Clint looked like he had no idea what to actually think with this new knowledge.  
“And he…”  
“Unfortunately,” Clint ran one of his hands through his hair looking back out over the forest that was now covered in the late afternoon sun.  
“That’s a hell of a history but it does explain Thor,” Clint said after taking a deep breath. My stomach gurgled audibly making Clint laugh before standing up from his seated position.  
“Come on. Let’s go get some food,” Clint gave me a hand up before we both walked back into the building.  
“So do you trust me?” Clint asked when the smell of food wafted past me.  
“Yeah, I think so. Is that a problem?” I quipped with a smile.  
“Not at all,” Clint stated holding a door open for me. I nodded my thanks before walking into the room to see everyone already in the room. Including Thor.  
“Lady Willow!” Thor immediately came over to me but too quickly for me to get away.  
“What?” I questioned slightly angry.  
“I wished to apologise for before. I did not realise that your history displeased you,” Thor announced.  
“Yeah well. I think it can be forgiven for why I don’t want people knowing. And you are forgiven Thor. Sorry for knocking you out,” I apologised quickly grabbing a warm roll and pulling it apart to eat.  
“You know that…” I turned and glared at Thor already knowing what he was going to say.  
“If he ever EVER finds out. I will personally kill every living thing in this dimension,” I seethed before turning and leaving the room only to hear another siren going which was quickly turned off.  
“Apologies. There is a group of intruders in the East wing,” Jarvis announced. I saw a group of Avengers run right past me but was still trying to recover from the noise.  
“Willow,” I could barely hear Bucky but I managed to locate him to see he was very concerned.  
“I’m good. Go, I’ll find you,” I said waving him off. He hesitated before nodding and running in the same direction as the previous Avengers had just run off.  
I could hear yells and gunshots. Metal hitting metal and electricity. I could hear the pain of people down there and the shock of nearly being killed. The sound was growing and growing, taking over my head.  
“No one will suffer,” I said to myself before humming a deathly tune and shooting down the halls wings spread out. I stopped humming just before I reached the fight and skidded into the room.  
“Get the weapon,” A man ordered with cloth covering his face. A few people ran at me. The sounds of their feet on the ground reverberating in my head.  
“Я расправлю крылья за твоей спиной, Станет небо ближе, если ты со мной. Крылья ты не потеряй! Выше, солнцу, Вслед за мною долетай!” I could feel the heat being produced by my music. The sound going through those that threatened me, making them drop to their knees.  
The sound slowly becoming a purple solid. Taking out the soldiers as the sound became a single solid. I relaxed a little and the solid sound vanished. I glanced around and was thankful to find that I hadn’t accidentally hit one of the Avengers.  
“What the hell was that?” Tony asked after punching the last intruder to the ground.  
“Solid sound,” Bucky said with a proud smile. “Good to see you’ve learnt to control it,”  
“I said I was sorry. They fixed your arm anyway so I don’t know why you keep bringing it up,” I commented smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

“What the hell was Hydra doing here?” Tony questioned angrily. Glaring mostly at Bucky and I.  
“They were after a weapon, Tony. Calm down,” Steve snapped before facing Bucky and I. “Do either of you know what the weapon is that they are after?”  
“Me. Hydra couldn’t brainwash me without destroying my powers so their plan was to threaten to kill Bucky if I didn’t do as they ordered me too,” I answered.  
“The day before that plan was to begin though. You saved me from Hydra and so they couldn’t threaten my life if they didn’t know where I was,” Bucky added.  
“I escaped a few months later but because of my powers, I was never going to be able to hide from them for long. They caught me within a week. Within 3 years I had escaped from Hydra only to be recaptured 8 times. This is the longest I’ve gone without being back inside a compound,” I continued looking at my hands.  
“Sorry I’m late,” I spun around to the new voice to see a teen standing in the door way.  
“Good. Sit there,” Tony pointed to the seat on my left as he spoke. I watched the teen move to the seat a little unsure but sat down obediently.  
“Parker Peter,” the boy held out his hand. “I mean Peter Parker,”  
“Willow Jones,” I couldn’t help but smile. He seemed so embarrassed but it became a cute smile when he got used to it.  
“Shag later. Right now, I want to know who you are. So enlighten us all,” Tony said glaring directly at me.  
“That is not for you to know. So forget it,” I seethed leaning forwards with a smile.  
“You won’t tell everyone including Bucky, but you’ll tell Clint and Thor,” Tony questioned pushing a button to show some footage of when I told Clint I’d tell him.  
“You’ll tell him but not me?” I flinched at the pain in Bucky’s voice.  
“If I told you, you’d tell Steve. He can’t keep his mouth shut if something endangers anyone and so everyone would know. That’s why,” I explained looking at Bucky with sincerity.  
“Well at least we got something from that,” Tony said with a cocky smile.  
“You don’t know who is in danger though,” I pointed out causing a slight falter in his smirk before it broadened.  
“Thor, what’s her secret?” Tony asked turning to the blonde god.  
“That is not my place, Stark. Lady Willow does not wish for people to know her secret,” Thor said and I was grateful, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
“You won’t be allowed to consume pop tarts in the complex if you don’t say,” Tony’s comment caused shock to appear on Thor’s face as he looked between Tony and I before sighing.  
“Then so be it,” Thor said solemnly.  
“Thor you can still eat your pop tarts. He can’t force you to not eat them,” Steve comforted bringing a smile back to Thor’s face.  
“You can’t threaten people for someone’s secret Tony,” Steve continued now glaring at Stark.  
“If there are lives at risk…” Tony began  
“Tony. Get over it. I’m not going to tell you and if the two who do know have any sense of kindness or humanity, they won’t reveal my secret either,” I snapped before storming out of the room with three sets of footsteps following after me.  
“Willow,” Bucky grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him, just outside of his room.  
“What? I just want some air,” I said seeing Peter over Bucky’s shoulder.  
“Well then, I’m coming with you. And I think the kid wants to as well,” Bucky said motioning to Peter.  
“What about me? Can I come too?” Clint’s face of betrayal brought a smile to my lips.  
“And him too,” Bucky corrected with a mocking sigh. I couldn’t help the small laugh that brought a smile to Bucky’s lips. The four of us walked through the halls that were beginning to become familiar until we reached a small door at the far end of the complex.  
“It’s nice out here,” I commented looking up at the starry night sky.  
“You’re probably talking more about the sounds than anything else,” Bucky commented making me smirk as I glanced at him.  
“What can you hear?” Clint questioned looking over to me. I noticed that all three were now looking at me expectantly so I closed my eyes and breathed out heavily.  
“I. I can hear cars. The tires on the road, the engine running. Two planes above us. One heading… south. The other… is landing at the airport,” I said aloud. I could envision the events happening around me.  
“I can hear chewing. There’s a deer eating about 300 feet from us. Heart beats. Music,” I laughed slightly after listing music when I realised it was Thor singing Single Ladies by Beyoncé.  
“Thor’s singing Single Ladies,” I said to the three mean making them laugh. I listened closer and heard a click. My eyes shot open and I looked towards where the deer had been and made a clicking noise.  
“Where?” Bucky asked turning to face the same way, gun ready.  
“450 feet. 10 men. Heavily armed,” I said clicking again.  
“How do you know that?” Peter asked shocked.  
“Echolocation,” I explained to Peter. Clint grabbed his bow from his shoulder aiming it in the same direction as Bucky and I were facing.  
“Something’s not right,” I said quietly more to myself. I tried to ignore the sound of the men in front of me and listened closely. SNAP! I spun around quickly to see a group of about 30 behind us.  
“Guys,” I said tapping Bucky while staring down the barrel of a gun.  
“Weapons down please,” The man asked. Bucky and Clint both put their weapons on the ground as another two groups and the decoy surrounded us.  
“What now?” I heard Bucky whisper under his breath so quietly that no one else would have been able to hear him.  
Before I could answer a few men surrounding us shattered. Watching extremely unsure the men surrounding our little group began dying one by one until the last 15 when a green mist formed on the ground and rose up off of the ground to reveal another man.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” I growled as Loki used fire magic on the last group.  
“And here was me believing you’d be grateful to see me,” Loki quipped facing me.  
“About as grateful as a boar about to be slaughtered,” I replied trying to turn away.  
“You are not walking away easily. I was told you were dead,”  
“Funny. Thor said the same thing. Remind me to let my parents and Hydra know they need to do a better job next time,”


	8. Chapter 7

“Why do you wish to die?” Loki asked as a green mist covered my legs. When I tried to move, I couldn’t.  
“Because of people like you. Let me the fuck go,” I noted before pointing to my legs.  
“I don’t see a reason to. I am not harming anyone,” Loki stalked up to me and looked down at me. “Besides, what are you going to do about it?”  
“Don’t test me. Last time I saw you, I didn’t have anything that I have now,” I warned him talking about my magic.  
“Wait. You’ve met him before?” Peter asked behind me. Before I could answer the complex doors opened making everyone turn to see Thor flying out to meet us.  
“Brother!” Thor hugged Loki tightly after landing before placing Loki back on the ground as the rest of the Avengers exited the building including a red man that I didn’t see before.  
“What is he doing here?” Tony asked in his Iron Man suit pointing at Loki.  
“Heimdall sent me here pathetic mortal,” Loki spat at Stark before looking back at me.  
“Nope. Not happening,” I already knew what Loki was thinking and I did not want it to happen.  
“And why is that d…”  
“Say it and you won’t enjoy your nights ever again,” I seethed, braking free of Loki’s magic and pushing my fore finger into his chest.  
“Whatever you say,” Loki said with a smile, hands in the air in surrender. “Love,”  
“Ass,” I said quietly after slapping Loki as hard as I could, sending him to the ground.  
“You’re getting stronger,” Loki quipped looking up at me with a smirk.  
“I am so going to kill you before the end of the night,” I seethed shaking my head at him before storming off and into the forest. I could hear the group having a go at Loki and just general questions about what had happened being thrown around.  
“Willow. I know you’re listening to us still. I don’t know where you are in that forest but I do know you’re a little snoop,” Bucky whispered. I could feel myself laughing and knew he was smiling too. “Come back here. Loki looks like he is about to tell everyone a secret,”  
“If he enjoys his life, he won’t tell anyone,” I said facing down wind. The wind carrying my voice to Bucky so he would get my reply.  
“Loki, that secret you look like your about to spill. You might want to keep it to yourself because Willow says she’s going to kill you if you tell anyone,” I laughed at Bucky knowing that no one would believe him except Loki and Thor who would purely because they’ve learnt that women are stronger than they seem.  
“You wouldn’t. Would you?” Loki asked.  
“Oh yeah. I will,” I said downwind again, allowing everyone to hear. “Your heart beat has increased, Loki. A little scared are you?”  
“How is she doing that?” I heard Tony say. Humming slightly, I solidified the sound on my back and pushed off of the ground. Flying over the group that were looking into the forest where I had walked off.  
“Sound travels,” I stated hovering just above the ground behind the group making them all spin around.  
“Since when could you fly?” Loki asked shocked as he looked up at me.  
“Since I was 12. No thanks to you or your family,” I said quitting my humming and landing hard but for the first time staying on my feet.  
“You do remember that I had no choice,” Loki commented moving over to me.  
“Funny. I do remember that, but I also remember that you seemed very happy about it,” I pointed out.  
“Remember what?” Tony asked annoyed.  
“When I was 5 years old, I was promised to Loki. Frigga wanted me to be his future wife,” I said looking towards the group, past Loki. Bucky looked so shocked that he had no emotion on his face and his mouth was just hanging open.  
“You’re…his…” Tony stammered.  
“Hey. You’re doing better than Clint when I told him,” I pointed out in sarcastic encouragement.  
“What are you ashamed?” Loki questioned looking so smug with himself.  
“Sweetie, I think I’m more embarrassed. I mean, I could kick your ass easily.” I said with mock affection.  
“No you couldn’t. Not even if you had real super powers,” With Loki’s comment everyone was trying not to laugh audibly and were looking at their feet with smiles on their faces.  
“Come on then,” I walked up to Loki, putting my mouth next to his ear. “Fight me,”  
“You will lose,” Loki pointed out as he took a few steps away from me and I did the same.  
“We’ll see. Sweetie,”  
“If I win, you come back to Asgard. You don’t come back to Midgard unless I give you permission,” Loki announced.  
“If I win, you have to stay here until Hydra is defeated and you’re not allowed to use any magic inside the complex unless,” I looked over to the group to find someone to make Loki’s handler. “Thor and Bucky give you permission,”  
“Deal. Darling,” Loki said with a small bow of his head then throwing a dagger at me. I ducked out of the way, touching the Earth as I did. I could feel the continental plates creak and groan against each other and used the noise.  
“What was that?” Loki lay on his back with a purple dagger at his neck.  
“Power of sound. Use the sound of the planets core to create solid sound. Put it at your neck. I win,” I pointed out letting the sound go back into invisible waves of noise.  
“But… You cheated,” Loki accused standing up.  
“I’m sorry. Is the god of Mischief and lies accusing me of cheating? Sweetie you always cheat so don’t be a hypocrite,” I stated before looking over at the group who were laughing at Loki.  
“Don’t let him use his magic,” I said looking at Thor and Bucky before walking into the complex sick of dealing with people for the day.


	9. Chapter 8

“Why are you so set on not allowing me to use my magic?” I kept eating my cereal, ignoring Loki. Today is day 1 since the team had left on a mission, leaving Clint, who was in the training room, Loki and I in the complex alone.  
“You always use your magic. Always have and always will,” I said with a sigh before getting off of the stool and walking around the kitchen bench to wash the dishes that were on the sink.  
“I do not always use my magic,” I glanced at Loki incredulous to his words.  
“Name one day where you haven’t used your magic, at all. One day,” I requested making him go into deep thought as I finished washing the few dished.  
“Okay, I use my magic regularly but I don’t use it for everything. Better?”  
“Yes. Yes you do. You use your magic for everything,” I threw the dish cloth into the water annoyed before leaving the kitchen. At least the dishes will get a soak.  
***  
Day 2. Loki ‘accidentally’ blew up the main training room. Clint had been showing us how it works so that we could train a bit when Loki set off one of Clint’s explosive arrows right next to all of his other explosive arrows. We all hoped to hell that Tony wouldn’t get back in the next three weeks.  
***  
Day 15, Loki tried to burn the complex down. It was an adorable gesture that lead to it. He remembered my birthday and was trying to bake a cake with Clint’s help. Clint left for three minutes and returned to black smoke filling the kitchen.  
***  
Day 34 and I’m starting to think that Loki isn’t as bad as he was when we first met. He seems nicer now as though he isn’t trying to impress anyone and he is just being himself. I watched him grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and scull it. He was currently training with Clint in the newly repaired training room and damn he looked good without a shirt on.  
***  
Day 49, I’m screwed.  
“What are you writing?” I elbowed Loki as he tried to look at my diary. Hoping he didn’t see the first line of my entry.  
“Classified,” I said holding the book close to my chest as I tried to stand up.  
“Who?” if I didn’t have my ability over sound, I would never have heard Loki.  
“What?” I turned back around to see pain in his eyes but an emotionless mask over the rest of his features.  
“Who? You obviously have affection towards another,” Loki noted, head held high but I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  
“I have a brotherly affection towards Bucky, who kept me alive for the last 2 decades. A fatherly affection for Clint,”  
“That’s not what I had meant and you know that,” Loki pointed out. I feigned innocence and left the room. As soon as I was out of sight I stopped moving and listened closely to where Loki was and could hear him sigh, movement of leather, a soft thud onto the stool and then quiet sniffles.  
I risked a glance around the corner and saw Loki looking at his hands with stray tears rolling down his face. He kept aggressively rubbing at the tears as though trying to remove his pain. I listened closer as I saw his lips moving slightly.  
“I am sorry mother for I have failed you. I had not believed you when you told me Willow was still alive and I scoffed when you asked me to find her again. Now that I know she is alive, I have failed you in your dying wish. And for that mother, I am sorry.” I watched as he gave up trying to brush away his tears when they began to uncontrollably flow down his face. He put up an illusion as Clint’s footsteps were heard getting closer.  
Loki looked like he was reading against the window as Clint walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle before leaving the room not noticing Loki’s presence. I quietly walked over to where Loki actually sat and watched the illusion disappear, Loki sat at the bench still with his head on his arms as he cried softly.  
“When did she die?” Loki almost fell off of his seat and an illusion quickly covered his body. He didn’t look like he’d been crying now.  
“And why would you care?” Loki sneered.  
“You do realise I could hear you apologizing to her. I saw you put up the illusion when Clint walked in here and just now,” I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him in a light embrace feeling him hesitate before dropping the illusion as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“A few years ago. It was my fault,” Loki whispered against my neck.  
“If you were the one that actually killed, then it’s your fault. If it was someone else, don’t blame yourself.” I felt like there was someone watching us so I took a quick glance and saw Clint standing in the doorway with a proud smile before he walked away quickly.  
“Why do you care anyway?” Loki asked pushing me away from him.  
“The day you all left she said that I should have hope. Hope that everything will work itself out in the end. I never thought it would but I still did as she told me. I hoped,” I took a step forwards, holding Loki’s arms and wrapping them around me.  
“I don’t have complete control over my new powers and I probably never will, but I do have control over my heart Loki. I admit that I hate having to be forced into a relationship with you but I won’t deny that I would choose to be with you if I had the choice,” Loki’s red eyes snapped up from the floor looking directly at me with a hopeful glaze over them. I ran a hand up his arm to behind his neck, closing the gap between our bodies with a passionate kiss.  
“I do love you, Loki. I just don’t like the fact that I never had a choice,”


	10. Chapter 9

“How is this supposed to help?” I questioned agitated as Stark left me alone in a small room with a costume.  
“It’s a suit to help you better control your powers,” Stark sighed before slamming the door behind him.  
“Fuck,” I pulled off my white boots and leather pants placing them aside before pulling the bottom part of the one piece ‘uniform’ up my legs and throwing my boots back on. Sighing, I closed my eyes as I pulled the green tank top off and removed my bra. I know that this suit won’t fit with my bra on.  
“Damn. That suits you,” I glared at Loki’s illusion as I pulled the suit onto my shoulders and zipped it all the way up. The top of the zip sitting at level with my nipples thus revealing a lot of my breasts.  
“Any chance you could actually be helpful?” I questioned running my hand through the illusions stomach sending it into a green mist.  
“Well, it does look a little too plain. I can help with that,” before I could ask Loki what I meant green mist surrounded my body and quickly dissipated.  
“Really? Change the suit back to black,” I glared at the real Loki after seeing that he had changed the tight leather into a lime green. Green mist surrounded me again to dissipate but I liked the look of the new suit.  
“Better?” Loki asked with a smug smile.  
“Shut up,” I joked as I hugged Loki briefly before we headed up to the waiting jet.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUIT?!” Loki and I laughed at Tony’s reaction to the black suit with white wisp like tendrils traveling up the legs and down the arms. Gold plating on the shoulders and a gold belt around my fuller waist.  
“Improved it,” Loki commented before pushing past Stark and into the jet. I followed suit and sat down between Bucky and Loki on the left side of the jet.  
“Okay. We’re attacking the main Hydra base so take care everyone. Today is our one shot at taking down Hydra for good so don’t screw up,” Steve was standing in the isle as the jet began moving and as Clint and Nat started to bicker a bit.  
“Songbird, Bucky. You two need to be extra careful in there because we don’t know how many people know your triggers so stay close to someone,” Steve continued. I zoned out and just focused on Loki’s thumb tracing circles on the back of my hand. The warmth was calming my nerves.  
“Willow?”  
“Sorry. What did you say?” I looked up at Steve to see that everyone was looking at me worriedly.  
“Have you ever had your trigger words spoken?” Steve asked again.  
“Once. I don’t want to talk about what happened though,” I answered looking back at Loki’s hand as our fingers interlaced. The jet began to slow down and lower its altitude as Steve began talking over the comms to Tony who was flying alongside.  
“You’ll be fine, Willow.” Loki’s whisper didn’t help me. I knew I’d be fine but I wasn’t worried about me. I glanced over at Loki after he chuckled slightly.  
“We’ll all be fine,” Loki corrected pulling me against his side. One arm wrapped over my shoulders, his other hand holding my hand over the small but visible baby bump. The door to the jet opened and everyone began to exit, splitting up with people and walking the short distance through the forest to the base.  
“Loki. Songbird. The path is clear get in there and take out the nuclear core at the centre,” Stark’s words come though the ear piece slightly muffled and with a small amount of static but understandable. I wasn’t ready to let the team down as they had only just started trusting Loki and I but the idea of taking out a nuclear core didn’t seem like the best idea.  
“Willow,” Loki motioned to the voice activated security system on the door we had to go through and that brought a small smile to my face.  
“Level 1 access requested,” I said to the system altering the sound of my voice to the same as that of a recently caught Hydra agent called Jacob Birch.  
“Level 1 access granted,” Loki and I slipped through the door and walked down the dimly lit hallways.  
“Well, well, well. Songbird to the rescue,” I tensed at the familiar voice and turned slowly. A man with a greying beard and dark grey hair stood menacingly in the doorway to a lab.  
“It’s Willow,” I managed to say after having to swallow a large lump.  
“What? Are you not Songbird still?” The man asked and I tensed slightly. I knew what was coming next but I didn’t have time to react. “Are you not still as free as a bird?”  
I felt pain and power flood my body. My eyes burnt my head spun. Everything just felt so wrong. Opening my mouth in an attempt to scream no noise came out. I could faintly hear hear Loki trying to comfort me and his faint warning to the team saying that my trigger had been said but I felt the snap. The one in my head that shut out the best parts of me and allowed the monster to be free.  
“Willow?” Loki asked his hands on my shoulder and back.  
“I am not Willow. I am Songbird. And you… will die,” Songbird pushed my hand out, sound waves pushing him through numerous walls and into the outside. I screamed mentally trying to take back control but kept getting pushed down by Songbird. She hovered through the holes in the wall, exiting out into the open where all fighting ceased.  
Loki stumbled trying to stand, conflicted emotionally and mentally. He looked pained and hurt but determined and certain of his actions.  
“Are you a weapon or your own person?” Loki inquired.  
‘My own person! Loki run!’ I screamed knowing he wouldn’t hear.  
“I am both a weapon and my own person,” Songbird raised her hands towards the sky a solid ball of sound forming in her cradled hands, growing larger and larger. In my peripheral vision I saw the Avengers running as fast as they could and Bucky grabbing Loki’s arms, dragging Loki after him. Songbird threw the sound at the ground creating a wave of supersonic sound to spread quickly through the area, destroying everything it touched.


	11. Chapter 10

Songbird walked through the carnage of the blast with balls of sound circling her person. I saw Hydra agents littered over the ground with bits of trees and rubble from the building. I was thankful that I couldn’t see any of the Avengers but that fear still swarmed my brain.  
“Willow. Stop this,” Songbird spun around with a smirk on her face.  
“And why should I, Captain?” Songbird questioned with a laugh in her voice. I could see tears brimming at his eyes and blood on his arm and I start to question if it’s his or someone else’s.  
“I know you think of yourself as Songbird but I know that Willow is still there. Let her have control again,” Steve put his shield on the ground as he spoke. I could feel the power running through my veins getting stronger.  
‘RUN STEVE!’ I screamed as loud as I could hearing a slight whisper escape Songbird’s lips.  
“Run Steve!” Steve glanced at Songbird confused as she began to growl internally at me. Songbird tried to launch a sound wave at Steve but I threw as much energy as I could into my body that Songbird missed Steve as my arm flew to the left.  
I smirked and laughed as Songbird continued to try and hit Steve but kept missing. More of the Avengers turned up and watched as I continued to stop Songbird from hurting my friends.  
‘KILL ME!’ I screamed as loud as I could and I heard Songbird laugh after having whispered the same words. Everyone nearby stared at my body as Songbird laughed louder.  
“Do you hear that? She wants you to kill her, how pathetic. Come on. Kill her,” Songbird encouraged maniacally. She spun around facing all of the surrounding Avengers but stopped as her eyes landed on something. Both of us were shocked at the sight in front of us. I took back control of my body and I slowly stumbled forwards taking in the guilt filled scene.  
“No… Gods please no,” I mumbled falling to my knees, tears streaming down my face.  
***  
“I don’t deserve to be here,” I stated standing next to Clint. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close.  
“You do deserve to be here, Willow. It’s not your fault,” I pushed away from Clint and walked away from the mourning crowd of people and straight into Steve.  
“Are you okay?” Steve lay his hands on my shoulders and when I shook my head he pulled me into a hug.  
“I’m not going to stop you from leaving but…”  
“I know. But this is my fault,” I turned my head back to the centre of everyone’s attention to face the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.  
“He at least got to see you back to normal first,” I nodded my head and continued to watch as the coffin was finally lowered into place.  
“He became happier when he saw you again, Willow. Bucky got to be an older brother again,” Steve consoled patting my shoulder lightly before he walked up to do his eulogy. Feeling the tears pricking my eyes as Steve’s choked words echoed over the silence, I turned and left my heart not having the strength to accept Bucky being dead.  
I could feel the winter weather setting in around me as I walked down the street and one of my thoughts was Bucky’s codename. The Winter Soldier. All of the graves on my left made me feel worse. Bucky died because of me. It’s all my fault. I just wandered until my legs felt sore, collapsing in a back alley. I felt alone now. When Bucky left Hydra, I knew he was still alive. I held hope that we would meet again and I did but now he’s gone. Gone for good.  
“Willow,” I glanced up to see a woman in a very elegant dress.  
“Your majesty,” I shot off of the grime covered cement and bowed slightly in respect.  
“You do not need to do that to me. I’m here to ask if you would like to come to Asgard for…” Frigga stopped and composed herself again.  
“I do not believe that I should be as…” I began not wanting Frigga to have to say her next words.  
“He wants you on Asgard. Maybe you should,” Frigga encouraged grabbing my hands and holding them comfortingly.  
“If you believe I should be there, then I will come to Asgard,” I replied with a small sigh. I saw Frigga’s smile widen as she pulled my hand slightly so I would follow behind her. Slowly we walked out into the middle of the street before being covered by a rainbow light.  
“Welcome to Asgard,” I nodded to the man and followed after Frigga as she walked out of the bifrost room. I looked up at the two moons in the sky and felt a small amount of hope that quickly faded when I saw Thor at the end of the bridge with a man I recognised as the All-Father.  
“You have grown up to become very beautiful, Willow.” I nodded my thanks to the All Father as Frigga pushed me forwards slightly. The four of us turned towards that castle and kept walking, Frigga comforting me as we walked until she had to stand by Odin with the entire population of Asgard in the hall. All except Loki.  
“Bring him in,” Odin whispered to a guard next to him. The sound still reaching my ears. The doors clanged open, the whole hall going quiet as the sound of chains clinking together filled the hall.  
“Loki. Laufey’s son. You have been tried for attempted genocide and found guilty. What do you have to say?” Odin stated loudly over the silent hall.  
“For once, I’m not lying when I say it wasn’t me. I find that quite ironic,” Loki commented with a small smirk.  
“Loki. Tell the truth,” Odin asked in an almost pained way.  
“He is telling you the truth father,” Thor whispered to Odin. Inaudible to the hall.  
“I am father,” Loki sneered and I felt not guilt but pain and hope as I took hesitant steps forwards, I could feel the power growing stronger the closer I got to Loki.  
“Ma’am,” A guard tried to stop me but I pushed past calling out to Odin.  
“He is telling the truth All Father. He didn’t try to commit genocide,” I looked down at my hands and felt Loki’s smirk on my back as the purple tell tale of solid sound covered my hands.  
“That’s my girl,” he whispered as I stood in front of him. My back touching his bound hands.  
“I did,” I threw my hands out enveloping the people in the hall. “Just now,”


End file.
